Nightmares
by TessaCal
Summary: ~Hidden (Ginger Ninja) Sequel. Original characters ~ Kyrana starts to suffer from disturbing nightmares...
1. Chapter One

Welcome to TessaCal's first fic! The character's Maleva Delar, Jaffaren, Tirana and Calie belong to Tessa and Kyrana and Lena belong to Cal.   
  
Please review! Thanks!   
  
NIGHTMARES: PART ONE  
  
Fear, Anger, Hate. The feelings washed over her like a cold blanket, sending shivers down her spine. She sat up in bed. These nightmares were haunting her, making her gasp for breath every time they let go. She finally managed to slow her heartbeat down as she stood in front of the mirror. "Force, I look like a torn down Bantha," she muttered as she splashed water in her face, making it poor down her neck and shoulders. A low click was heard from the door as her  
Master stepped into the room.  
  
//Padawan, are you alright? I sensed that you had woken up and that something is troubling you.// The Master looked at her Padawan intently.  
  
//No Master, I'm fine. I just had one of those nightmares again.//  
//I see. Nothing serious then? Cause I assume you do not wish to talk about them?//  
  
//I prefer not. And besides, I'm alright now, just need to calm down a bit.//  
  
//Alright then, go back to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow.//  
  
//Yes Master, goodnight.//  
  
Lena silently watched her apprentice before she left and closed the door. * Kyrana has been having these nightmares for quite sometime now, ever since that last mission to Elmvanis. I wonder why she doesn't want to talk to me about it and what it is that's causing them.* Lena made a small sigh as she climbed into bed and turned off the light.  
  
Kyrana really hated to lie to her Master but what else was she to do? She just couldn't tell her what was really happening in those dreams. The dreams ... She shivered as the memories came back to her...A dark hooded creature with black eyes, holding her captive and wanting to turn her into the Darkside. Her Master...all of a sudden gone without a trace. Herself...Unable to use the Force as she watches her Master get killed by the Sith. No, Kyrana couldn't tell Lena, not if she was ever going to save her Master from what might happen. A small tear fell down her cheek as she strode back into bed, silently thinking about their upcoming mission.  
  
***  
  
During the morning Kyrana had a terrible feeling that this mission was going to be disastrous. Kyrana and Lena were going to a planet known as Escobar to mediate the peace negotiations that were taking place there after a long, bloody civil war. Even though her two closest friends Tirana and Calie would be on this mission with their Master's as well, Kyrana just couldn't feel the normal buzz of excitement that she was used to having before missions. All she could feel was cold dread. At least she hadn't seen her friends getting hurt in the dreams. That was a small comfort.  
  
'Always in motion the future is,' Tirana had often told Kyrana in 'Yoda talk'. Maybe the dreams wouldn't really happen.  
  
But despite that thought, Kyrana couldn't convince herself.  
  
***  
  
Later that day all six of them joined together in the Jedi Dining hall to discuss the mission. Still Kyrana's thoughts drifted off as she forced herself to keep her mind focused on the conversation. Her thoughts drifted apart as her friends suddenly interrupted them. Calie and Tirana shared a worried look .  
  
"Kyra, are you alright? I have never seen you like this before," Calie called, using her friend's nickname. Her calm blue eyes stared at Kyrana, as did Tirana's.  
  
Kyrana thought to herself, 'Should I tell them?' Feelings of doubt crossed her mind but she pushed them away... there was no reason to tell them and besides, they would only get scared, or tell her that she was worrying about nothing. Kyrana looked at her two best friends and ones again she shivered for the things get come.  
  
However Kyrana forced a smile. "No nothing guys. It's OK, don't worry."  
  
Master Lena looked up from her discussion with Master's Maleva Delar and Jaffaren. She caught her Padawan's gaze. //Everything alright over there?// she asked.  
  
//Yes Master, we're fine,// Kyrana replied.  
  
Despite sensing that something was still amiss with her apprentice, Lena returned her attention back to the other Master's.  
  
"So Kyra, how's Obi-Wan?" Tirana asked with a grin.  
  
Kyrana frowned at her friend. "What do you mean Ti?"  
  
"Oh ,you know what I mean Kyra!" Tirana asked giving Calie a grin and Kyrana a look that said 'you-can't-hide-anything-from-us.'  
  
Kyrana sighed. "Guys, I've told you before. Obi-Wan and I are friends, nothing more."  
  
"That's not what I heard..." Calie said with mock serious face.  
  
And for the rest of the meeting, Kyrana argued with her friends, her nightmares pushed to the back of her mind but far from forgotten.  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

  
  
NIGHTMARES PART TWO  
  
Later that day, the three Master/Padawan teams were on their way to Escobar. After dinner, each Master took his or her Padawan to a separate part of the ship to do some training.  
  
Master Lena sat Kyrana down in the Master's Quarters. "Kyrana I know this dream has been troubling you so I thought maybe we should meditate on it together."  
  
Kyrana shook her head. "Master, I do not want to sound disrespectful but I'd rather not. It's just a silly dream. Please, don't concern yourself about it."  
  
Lena eyed her Padawan in concern. The girl looked tired, nearly exhausted. Despite what she said, Lena knew the dream was troubling Kyrana more than she let on. Some Jedi were prone to prophetic dreams and in the past Kyrana had demonstrated some talent in the area. But the future wasn't set in stone and dreams were not always going to happen. Nevertheless, if the dream Kyrana was having was prophetic, and it was troubling her, Lena resolved to help her Padawan control the dreams, a task that was difficult but not impossible.  
  
"I cannot force you to tell me Kyrana but I do want to help you. Now, tonight when you go to sleep you must relax. Meditate if you think it would help. Then, when you are completely relaxed, start telling yourself what to dream," Lena instructed.  
  
"What to dream?" Kyrana asked, now paying attention to what her Master said. She had been watching her Master's tail gently swishing around. Kyrana shifted her green eyes to meet her Master's dark gaze. "You mean, I could tell myself to dream of...of ice cream? Mountains and mountains of ice cream?"  
  
Lena laughed. "Yes Padawan, anything at all."  
  
Kyrana grinned. "Ice cream it is then!"  
  
Afterwards, the pair found space in the cargo hold to spar for a while. Lena wore her Padawan out by making the girl execute complicated lightsaber techniques and various acrobatic tumbles that were meant for Padawan's at a slightly older age. Kyrana handled the new moves well and at one point Master Lena found herself on the defensive, parrying her Padawan's forceful blows. But the workout had taken its toll and soon enough Kyrana was lying on her back, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"OK then Padawan, shower then bed alright? We've got a mission starting tomorrow and I want you to be rested and fresh, understood?" Lena said.  
  
"Yes Master," Kyrana replied. Then with a grin she added: "Ice cream Master. Lot's of ice cream."  
  
Lena gave her Padawan a smile. "Good night Kyrana, sleep well."  
  
"You too Master."  
  
***  
  
The darkness descended on her. The cold tingled through her bones.  
  
"Master, what...?" Kyrana spun around, sensing something amiss in the Force. Master Lena wasn't behind her. "Master? Master where are you? MASTER!"  
  
"Kyrana? Kyrana help me! Oh Force! Padawan, help me!"  
  
A light suddenly blinded Kyrana. When her eyes adjusted, she saw her Master strapped down to a bed, a dark figure standing over her, blood red lightsaber in its hand.  
  
Kyrana gasped and tried to run forward, but she was grabbed from behind. A dark figure grabbed her head and turned it so she was facing her Master again. The dark figure brought the lightsaber down, tabbing Lena through the chest.  
  
"NOOOO!!!" Kyrana screamed.  
  
Her attacker spun her around. "You will turn to the Darkside or be destroyed."  
  
More lights came on, bathing the figures of Tirana, Calie and Master's Maleva and Jaffaren. All were subject to horrendous torture.  
  
"Turn or watch all that you treasure be destroyed..."  
  
***  
  
"NOOO! Master! Please no..."   
  
Twisting and turning in bed Kyrana desperately tried to get rid of the horrible images, floods of tears sprung down her cheeks. //This can't be happening! Not again!//  
  
The nightmares were so real, so frightening and it seemed they were never to let go... She knew they were some kind of warning to what was going to happen, like a vision of the future but how the force was she ever going to stop it? She dried her tears and composed herself.  
  
// Good thing that us Padawans got to have our own quarters // she silently thought as she looked over to where Calie and Tirana slept peacefully. //I wouldn't want to worry my Master.//  
  
Soon it would be morning and they would finally arrive on Escobar. Kyrana didn't know so much about the planet. The two species that ruled there, the Escubians and the Melvisians, were both stubborn and greedy and seemed to know very little when it came to human rights. Violence and rape, among many other things had been quite common so it hadn't taken long before the people started standing up for their rights and soon massive riots occurred , ending up in a civil war. If there was something that Kyrana didn't like it was to try and peace negotiate when it involved situations like this. Though to negotiate wasn't the only reason to why they had been sent by the council, for some crazy reason the planet had suddenly lost all contact with the Republic and refused to have anything to do with them. The newly selected Chancellor Valorum therefore turned to the Jedi to help him in this matter. After the civil war everything on the planet had turned into complete chaos. Women and children were abducted, food supplies had lessened to a minimum and people were dying due to the small amount of medicine and Bacta.   
  
Kyrana frowned to herself. No, this mission wasn't going to be easy , not at all. //And not if I keep on having these nightmares...//   
  
With a tear stained face she got up. //No reason to keep on sleeping was there?//  
The chrono on the wall showed 5.45 A.M so she decided to take a hot shower, letting the warm water wash off all her worries and probably the horrible images still clinged into her mind, not wanting to let go .   
  
// Calie and Tirana will probably sleep for a couple more hours so I don't think they would mind me being awake so early. They wouldn't even wake up if a wookie roared in there ears // She smiled sadly as she stepped into the shower , letting it wash of all her troubles...all except the painful ones...  
  
***  
  
Escobar was only an hour away as Maleva, Jaffaren and Lena walked into their Padawans' quarters, sensing only Kyrana's calm, yet somewhat disturbed presence. Lena turned to her Padawan Kyrana, "Where are the others?"   
  
Kyrana, who were still drying her hair turned to the 3 masters. "Ohh, I think they are still sleeping."  
  
"They what!!???" Maleva and Jaffaren burst out as they tried to sense the presence of the 2 sleeping Padawans. Maleva made a small grin   
'Too much sleep, a Jedi does not crave,' Maleva thought of Master Yoda's teachings. 'Teach those to a lesson we must.' She glanced at Jaffaren who got the message...  
  
***  
  
Maleva walked into the Padawan Quarters, closely followed by Jaffaran, Lena and Kyrana. Kyrana and Lena hung back by the door, amused expressions on their faces. The other two Master's tiptoed to their Padawan's side, buckets of ice cold water held in their hands.  
  
//Guess there are some benefits of waking up incredibly early// Kyrana Force spoke to her Master. There was a smirk on the young red head's lips.  
  
Lena shared the smirk. //Indeed there are Padawan, as your friends are about to find out.//  
  
Maleva and Jaffaren nodded at each other and then tipped the water over the two slumbering girls.  
  
Both Tirana and Calie let out loud squeals and bolted out of bed, shivering. "Master!" they both cried simultaneously.  
  
By now all three Master's and Kyrana were laughing so hard they couldn't speak. Tirana and Calie shared a scheming look. "We'll get them back." They both promised.  
  
Still laughing, the others left the room. "Breakfast is ready girls!" Maleva called.  
  
"Better hurry!" Jaffaren added. "The early Padawan catches the lightsaber!"  
  
"What?" Tirana and Kyrana both asked Calie.  
  
Calie shrugged. "It's one of his sayings."  
  
TBC...  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three

  
NIGHTMARES CHAPTER THREE  
  
So far the negotiations had been fairly uneventful. Unless one leader throwing a glass of muja juice in another's face was an event. Kyrana and Lena were sitting in on the talks today while Calie and Jafaren spent time with the Escubians and Tirana and Maleva were with the Melvisians. Both teams were trying to learn a little more about Escobar's two main societies in order to help with the peace talks.   
  
Kyrana wished she could be out there with them. Anything was better than sitting here listening to a bunch of people who were nowhere near a peace agreement holler at each other. Kyrana had a steady headache growing more painful by the minute.  
  
The talks were being held in an agreed neutral zone in a large hall that's acoustics, made every little sound amazingly loud. Kyrana had only just stopped jumping when the floor creaked under foot. It sounded so loud.  
  
//Oh Padawan will this never end?// Lena joked, clearly in the mood for a break too.  
  
Kyrana stifled a giggle. //One can never tell Master. Maybe they'll just end up shooting each other and then we'll be free.//  
  
//Surely such wishes lead to the Darkside young Padawan.//  
  
Kyrana nearly gasped aloud at the words. 'Darkside? Oh no, I didn't mean anything like that!' Sensing her Master's sudden concern, Kyrana forced a smile, one that didn't touch her usually jolly eyes. //Darn// she muttered, trying to sound amused but failing miserably. Kyrana turned away, signalling the end of the conversation.  
  
//Padawan, what...?//  
  
But whatever Lena had to say was lost as the sound of blaster fire exploded in the hall. Lena and Kyrana were out of their seats in an instant, lightsabers humming. More blaster fire rained in from the ceiling.  
  
"Snipers," Lena said gravely to her Padawan. To the various leaders around them she called: "Get under the table now!"  
  
//Shall I call the others on the comlink?// Kyrana asked Lena as she deflected another volley of blaster fire.  
  
Lena nodded and signalled for Kyrana to get under the table as well. Doing so, Kyrana pulled out the comlink from her robe pocket and contacted her friends.  
  
"We need help," she said.  
  
If Tirana replied, Kyrana never heard it as she was thrown against a wall after a charge exploded near her. Cracking her head painfully, Kyrana fell unconscious.   
  
***  
  
Tirana and Maleva were headed for the negotiations when Tirana looked up, feeling something amiss in the Force. She tried to focus as she heard the low beeping from her comlink. Hearing the voice of Kyrana mixed with the sounds of blasters made her look around at the others trying to locate her master. She spoke into the com.  
  
"Kyra? what's wrong ? Why am I hearing blaster sounds?"  
  
Suddenly a loud crash was heard and dozens of different looking species entered, blasters armed and ready. As they started to point their guns at people's head they all got down on their knees, hands over their head. As the Melvisians started to scream of terror some of them were shoot dead, making more screaming.   
  
"What's going on?" she shouted to Kyrana, all the while trying to prevent another Melvisian from bursting into panic. When the other Padawan didn't answer Tirana looked over to her Master who had a gun pointed to her head. A Hooded creature with a large scar over his left eye suddenly entered, his evil reddish eyes staring right at the two Jedi. Tirana looked at her Master with a worried look; noticing that the Sedonian woman was pale, yet strongly binded to the Force.   
  
//Master, What's happening? Who are these creatures?//  
  
//I don't know Padawan but I believe we are to find out. Keep calm and don't think of your fear, try and keep your concentration here and now, where it belongs.//  
  
//Another one of Master Qui-Gon's sayings, huh?//  
  
//Indeed it is Padawan. Indeed it is. Be mindful.//   
  
Breathing silently Tirana ended their mind link as she was suddenly knocked unconscious, feeling the comlink slip from her hand ... It all went black as she heard the loud cry of her Master shouting her name, feeling someone lift her limp body.  
  
***  
  
The heavy smell of smoke made Kyrana come to her senses.  
  
"Where am I? " she muttered. /Well, at least I'm not hurt except for a few marks and scratches/.   
  
She rose and hit the edge of the table making her scream as she looked around, stills a bit dizzy. Small pools of blood filled the floor and the awful smell of burned flesh filled her nostrils. //Master?// She called, seeing that she was alone in the room. //Master, where are you?//  
  
No answer. Kyrana gasped, as her surroundings got clearer. Images from her dreams flashed in front of her and she screamed out in terror. //Master!!!!!//  
  
***  
  
Master Jaffaren and Calie were walking with a large group of Escubians down a main street that had large skyscrapers on either side of the street, casting long shadows over everything. It gave the long boulevard a very claustrophobic feel. The Master and his apprentice were being shown some of the greatest accomplishments of Escubian architecture.   
  
Calie stopped dead suddenly, feeling something bad happen to her friends. They shared a Friendship bond. It wasn't nearly as strong as a Master/Padawan bond but it was enough to let the others know when something had happened.  
  
"Calie?" Jaffaren called to the girl. "Calie what is it?"  
  
Calie held up a finger, indicating to her Master that he should be quiet. He frowned, mistaking the gesture for something far ruder.   
  
//Padawan don't you swear at me! It's unbecoming of a Jedi.//  
  
Calie shook her head. //Hush Master, I didn't mean to be rude but something has happened.//  
  
//Happened? Where?//  
  
//With the other teams.//  
  
Jaffaren looked at his Padawan in surprise. Now that he thought about it, something was upset in the Force. But how had she known when he had felt nothing at first?  
  
//Something is very wrong. I suggest we make our way to where the negotiations are being held.// Jaffaren suggested.  
  
Calie nodded and followed her Master as he made his way through the crowds. He had just cleared the crowds when explosions began booming and people began screaming. Blaster fire rained down from the sky and Escubians began to fall to the ground, dead before they had a chance to escape.  
  
Jaffaren and Calie didn't dare ignite their lightsabers in such a confined space. The chances of impaling someone were much too high.  
  
//Master, we have to get these people out of here!//  
  
//Easier said than done Calie. These people are too panicked now for us to help them.//  
  
The crowd jostled behind them and Calie found herself being shoved around. As she tried to fight back, she found herself being taken further and further away from her Master.  
  
A hand thumped sown on Calie's shoulder. She spun around, knowing it wasn't her Master but hoping it was nonetheless. Instead Hooded figure stood there. The crowd seemed to go around him, as if he wasn't even there. Calie could feel dark Force waves emanating from him.   
  
"You're coming with me," a husky male voice said.  
  
He reached out and grabbed Calie. Calie tried to turn away but her limbs refused to obey her mind's commands. /What's happening to me?/ The Hooded man placed a hand on her forehead.  
  
//Master!!!//  
  
And with one Force suggestion, Calie was out cold.  
  
*****  
  
Jaffaren´s head snapped up, as he was forced forward and forward among the Escubian crowd, hearing the loud cry from his apprentice.  
  
// Calie? // he called, getting no response from the girl.   
  
Worried, he looked around as a blaster suddenly hit him, making him gasp from pain. His eyes flashed before him as he saw a hooded man, carrying his beloved Padawan, holding a vibroknife against her throat. Trying to ease the pain from the shot in his leg, he heard the husky voice of the creature standing before him.  
  
" Follow me, or watch while I kill your apprentice. "  
  
TBC...  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four

NIGHTMARES: CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Kyrana slowly opened her eyes, her head pounding. /What happened?/  
  
Wherever she was, it was very dark. She couldn't see her hand in front of her face. /At least I can move, that's got to be a good sign./ Kyrana then reached out with the Force and found it. As far as she could tell, nothing was wrong.  
  
//How wrong you are little girl.//  
  
Kyrana gasped and tried to see who was out there in the dark. //Master? Are you there?//  
  
The other voice was back. //Your Master won't be coming for you.//  
  
//Who are you? Where am I? What's going on?//  
  
//Let me show you.//  
  
Lights blared suddenly. Kyrana gasped and shielded her eyes until they became used to the light. Looking around, she discovered she was in a large, white room with padded walls. Set in one wall was a large window.  
  
//Look through the window.//  
  
Kyrana got up and went to the window a little uncertainly. Could it be a trap? Who was that person talking to her in her mind? And why did this all seem so familiar?   
  
The window opened up into a large hall. Inside a lone female figure lay strapped to a long slab. Various long, red marks sliced over her body.  
  
/Who...?/  
  
Kyrana caught a glimpse of something move from beneath the woman. It was a long black tail. /No! No this can't be happening!! This can't be for real! Please say I'm dreaming again! THIS CAN'T BE REAL!!/  
  
//Oh but it is young Kyrana. It is.//  
  
"Master!!!" //Master Lena can you hear me?//  
  
//That woman is no longer your Master. You will call me Master now!//  
  
A door began to slide open. A dark figure stepped into Kyrana's cell. The girl backed as far away as she could and pulled created a Force shield around her body. Kyrana had only recently been taught such a technique and was still a little unsure of herself when using it so the barrier was weak. The dark figure laughed and with one sweeping gesture of his hand dissipated the shield. He grabbed Kyrana and pulled her towards the door.  
  
"No! Let go of me!" Kyrana tried to wriggle her way out of the man's arms but his grip was firm.   
  
"It is time for me to begin your training young one," the man said, using his voice for the first time. He pulled back his hood and Kyrana gasped at the sight of his ugly face. His dark face was heavily scarred, his eyes no other colour than black. He had no hair and the scars ran over the top of his head as well. "Not a pretty sight am I little girl?" he snarled. "My name is Nareik. I am your Master now."  
  



End file.
